Field of Invention
The present invention relates to barcode encoding and decoding. More particularly, the present invention relates to picture-based barcode encoding and decoding.
Description of Related Art
Conventional image recognition technique receives information of pictures by calculating the image features and comparing with reference image features. Image recognition method needs a large quantity of reference images and causes heavy calculation. On the other side, application software may reduce recognition process by cloud computing. However, the recognition process is interrupted as the network is disconnected. Furthermore, the property of image features will affect the accuracy of image recognition.
Two-dimensional (2-D) barcode is a technique of picture-based data storage which accesses data without network connection. However, when 2-D barcode combines with picture, it covers the picture and breaks the integrity of the original picture. Moreover, there is a need for additional space to put 2-D barcode.
On the other hand, although existing 2-D barcode has larger data storage capacity than one-dimensional (1-D) barcode does, there is a need to solve the positioning issue and to enhance the error-correcting ability. Moreover, existing 2-D barcode is only for communicating information, and it is difficult to combine with merchandise.
Therefore, it is very important in this area to design a method and a device for barcode encoding and decoding which can be embedded in a picture and has enhanced error-correcting ability.